


Just a Teaspoon

by FeiFeiKara



Category: The Lorax (2012), Thneedville High (Fandom), Tumblr (Fandom)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Swag's constant whining, hardly no lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiFeiKara/pseuds/FeiFeiKara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swag only wanted a romantic romp away from his home, but he would have preferred under more hygienic circumstances. One Frankly doesn't care. 4,009 words of shameless, sexy, smut and fluff requested by truelyinfinity@tumblr WARNING: One's thoughts being all fluffy and soft like butter. (SwagXOne) (Thneedville High AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Teaspoon

The water’s too hot, says Swag. He also says it smells like cheap cleaners and the tears of the entire custodial staff. One could only roll his eyes at his over exaggerated comments. In reality, Swag shouldn’t be complaining at all. Yes, his mother did have a hot tub, but One was sure that if she found suspicious residue gathering at the bottom of the tub, there would be questions she’d want answered. So that wasn’t an option. Of course, it took some persuading to even haul Swag’s ass to this place, and it proved that just because you have the rich kid as your friend, doesn’t mean you can reap all the benefits. 

“It smells fucking gross.” He complains, and those thin fingers are splashing the murky water at him. One wants to growl and splash back. “This isn’t sexy at all!” 

“I never said hot tubs were sexy, you did. Don’t blame me for your idiotic ideas.”

One notes Swag’s unhappiness when he doesn’t reply, and the splashing continues. The only thing he wanted to do in that moment was to wrap his hands around that thin neck. Swag’s skin would feel smooth underneath his fingertips, those wide, bright blue eyes looking up at him. Oh, and he couldn’t forget those pink, supple lips parting as he gasped. Okay, so maybe One just wanted to fuck him, not kill him. It sounded like the same scenario inside of his head anyway. 

“I thought it would be fun.” Swag’s voice snapped one from his fantasy, and he gave a smirk.

“You’re not having fun?”

“Fuck no.” 

It was cute how Swag kept those ridiculous glasses on even inside the hot-tub. One was surprised he didn’t complain about the fog. Simply smiling to himself, One draped his arms across the cement behind him. “Well that sucks.”

Swag pouted, “Why are you looking so smug? Hot-tubs are sexy in all the movies.”

“Too bad I don’t watch much T.V.” 

The way Swag groaned like a child made One’s skin goose bump, even with the hot water scorching him. “Well, you must admit, we really aren’t trying.”

“Trying to what? Be sexy? I don’t want any hotel germs up inside my body.” The boy hunched his shoulders and sunk into himself, eyeing the water as if it were some kind of poison. One could only sigh, his right hand hitting his forehead and dragging down slowly, showing his frustration.

“Remind me never to do something nice for you again.”

Swag huffed, and almost looked like he would cry. One sighed again and slowly drifted from the cement seat, swimming toward the other. “Don’t look so upset, you said you wanted to have sex in a hot tub.” One shrugged, lifting himself up, taking a seat next to Swag. “I used all my money for this, so have some appreciation would ya?”

“You mean money you borrowed from Nightmare?”

One cringed. That hurt. “No…it was mine too okay. Why the fuck does that matter?”

“It’s funny how he hates me, but he lends you money so you can spend time with me instead of him?” Pink lips pressed into a thin line, and his arms wrapped around himself. 

“He doesn’t know what the money was for.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

Now that made One angry. His yellow eyes widened for a second, lips pulled back with a snarl. Seeing Swag’s expression made him calm down though. The little brat was legitimately upset, and it sickened One how much he actually cared. Seeing a smile on those pink lips was better than seeing a frown, especially if that frown was because of something he did.

“Listen…I’m sorry okay. I wanted to make you happy but I didn’t have enough cash.” Turning toward Swag, he gripped the soft skin of his arm. “Really. I’m sorry, can’t we just have fun tonight? Mmm?”

Swag’s expression was a mystery, and for once, One couldn’t decipher what he was thinking. With a swift tug from One, Swag was now sitting in his lap. Milky thighs were cupping his hips perfectly, ass brushing against the swelling already growing in One’s swim trunks. 

“So…movies huh?” One’s voice was smooth, yet rough. It was the vibration deep inside his throat that made his adam’s apple bob and that was yet another one of Swag’s weaknesses. Already, One could tell the boy was eying him warily, those thin fingers pressing into the skin of his shoulders. Watching Swag’s flushed skin and lowered eyelashes made the water seem less murky by the minute.

“Come on princess, don’t you want to know what it’s like to be in the movies?” His hands found Swag’s waist, and a devilish grin fell on pale lips. Swag flinched, intent on avoiding eye-contact. 

“Action rich boy…” He whispered, just against the shell of Swag’s ear, and he could feel swag tremble against him. This made One surprised when he was pushed away, Swag’s face looking a bit turned-on, but also disgusted. 

“What is it now Swag?” He was getting beyond pissed off. If Swag was still upset about the whole Nightmare issue, then this night was going to be a total bust. It was awhile before Swag answered, but by this time his tight ass was already firmly planted outside the hot tub with just his legs dangling in the water. One almost snorted when Swag finally spoke.

“What about the fucking hotel diseases?”

“Oh my fuck Swag. The only thing getting inside your body tonight is my boner, now stop your fucking whining!” He wasn’t sure if the hot water was getting to him, or if it was just the heat pooling south, but it wasn’t a second later that Swag was pinned underneath him, smooth skin pressed against the cement outside the hot tub.

“Gotta go with your gut when you’re on live T.V Princess.”

Blue eyes blinked behind fogged glasses, and those gorgeous pink lips fell open with a soft sigh. “W-wow…was that your try at a joke Freakshow?”

One’s eyebrow rose, “Actually, no. It wasn’t.” Again, the corners of those damned pink lips lifted, and finally, a smile. 

“Good….” Swag snapped, his spindly arms finding One’s neck, pulling him down. Yellow eyes stared into blue, and it wasn’t long until One claimed those lips with his own. The make-out was sloppy, full of passion and more than enough sexual frustration. Being a teenager had its perks, but it also had its downsides. Swag tasted like honey on his tongue, and there was a hint of something else. It reminded One vaguely of citrus, but there was no way to be sure. The rich kid had all the goodies. He had all the capabilities to fill the entirety of One’s senses with lust, and misplaced admiration. 

“Hnn…watch your knee.” Whimpered Swag, the fingers at One’s back clenching and releasing, much like a kitten kneading for milk. Ignoring him, One pressed his knee against Swag’s growing erection. Another desperate plea escaped the boy underneath him, and he couldn’t help the mischievous grin on his face. 

“What? You don’t like it?” Teasing, he circled his knee against that small tent, watching Swag writhe like a bitch in heat. No matter how much One tried to convince himself that Swag’s noises were obnoxious, he couldn’t deny what they did to his lower regions. Every profanity and whimper that slipped sent a wave of heat toward One’s abdomen. 

“You’re so lucky that it’s late…” Swag growled.

“What? You don’t want someone to walk in? Does Princess not like that risk?” One’s expression was seductive, and he removed his knee only to replace it with his left hand. “You don’t want someone to hear you acting like a slut?”

“S-shut the fuck up!” 

Swag’s flustered appearance made One’s cock throb. God how he loved to tease him, to watch every little movement he made. Calloused fingertips glided across the outline of Swag’s length, still covered by green swim trunks. For him that was as erotic as anything he could do. A barley-there touch that was just enough to drive the boy crazy, his small breaths fogging up those tacky shades further. His pale lips finally made contact with Swag’s neck, the skin just as heated as the rest of him. It practically burnt his chapped lips. 

“G-get the fucking lube Freakshow.” Swag wiggled underneath him, arm stretched out while blindly grasping at the cement. Was he fucking kidding? The kid had the attention span of a fish. For once, he wanted to go slowly. He wanted to bring Swag to the brink, only to pull him away. One’s imagination gathered what Swag would look like underneath him and what sweet words would spill from those lips.

He was pulled from his fantasy yet again, watching the boy’s hand flail around helplessly. Indulging the brat, he pulled off with a disgruntled sigh, grabbing their towels and bags. Pulling them closer, his hand sunk into the bag, feeling for the lubricant. 

“Uh, Swag?” His eyebrow rose, pulling out the almost empty bottle. His hand shook it, as if calling Swag a dumbass without words. “The hell? What are we supposed to do with a teaspoon? That may be enough to lube my fucking finger.” 

Swag’s eyes widened a bit and his head lulled back, hitting the cement. “How the fuck should I know! I thought you had some. I don’t throw things away until they’re empty.” 

“For a rich kid you sure are thrifty.” 

“Shut the hell up Freakshow!”

One snorted, “You suggesting we don’t use any? That’s going to fucking hurt Princess.”

“Just use it to prep me and then fuck me in the water. With the heat how can I tell the difference? Jesus Christ!”

At Swag’s words, he felt his cock twitch against his abdomen. No matter how much he wanted to spare the other pain, there was that small part of him. It was that small, sick part of him that got turned-on by the idea of Swag crying and whimpering around him. To watch his thick cock disappear inside Swag’s tight heat. To have him completely vulnerable, at One’s mercy. 

“Quit fucking me in your mind and do it already.” Ordered Swag. Soft, thin fingers grazed each side of One’s face, and yet again he was pulled down into another heated kiss. This time it was hungrier, and even more of a hot-mess than before. Hands scrambling along the skin of Swag’s stomach, he fumbled with the elastic tie. The swim trunks loosened around his waist, and One felt his fingers tug them down before his mind could register he’d done it. Swag’s body fit perfectly against his, sweat on sweat, skin on skin. There was no logical thinking when it came to sex with him. He was fiery, needy, and sometimes One wondered how he managed to catch this beautiful boy’s attention in the first place. What had he done to deserve him? 

“N-now…” Swag keened and he pressed his hips upwards, swim trunks falling further down those thin legs. He was like a girl in so many ways, soft skin, pink lips, heart-shaped face. Swag had perfect hair, perfect eyes and he knew exactly how to wrap One around his pinky finger. 

“H-hahh…Swag…s-slow down…Jesus.” His mouth opened, tongue dancing along with Swag’s determined and dominate rhythm. For now, he wasn’t in charge, and he was content with that. 

It was hard to make out what Swag was saying, and he wondered why he was even trying. Moving from his mouth, he bent forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Swag’s jaw. They were both panting like dogs, and the way Swag ground against his hips made him want to cry out. 

“D-do it…” It was another command. One knew that much, but the way it was breathless against soft lips made him second guess what was said. It could have been anything. No longer caring, he roughly grabbed the bottle and began to slam it against the cement. The liquid slid down the sides toward the opening, and One was growing increasingly impatient. When he felt most was pooled inside the cap, he opened it and let the small amount drip onto his middle and index fingers. 

“Ready Princess?” He really didn’t need to ask this question, because before Swag had time to respond One spread his legs wide. His thick fingers began to circle the tight hole, index finger nudging its way inside first. A desperate gasp left Swag, and he clung to One. He resembled a koala, arms wrapped around his neck, smooth legs around his waist. That finger curled inside of him, beginning to thrust slowly. How he loved the feeling of Swag trembling underneath him. It was enough to get him drunk. 

“A-ahh!” Swag’s teeth clenched and hot breath tickled One’s ear. The boy’s entire body shook and One couldn’t help but wonder why he still had those fucking shades on. 

“Nnnn…t-the other one…c-come on.” 

“Shhhh…” 

His breath caught and he had to swallow the lump forming inside his throat. Swag was so warm and tight against his finger. Imagining himself inside of that heat was the only thing that pushed him forward, his middle finger now pushing past the tight barrier. “T-tight princess…” A chuckle left him, and Swag tensed up dramatically. Those low, seductive laughs always drove Swag insane. One could get him hard by simply staring at him, licking his lips and laughing. 

“Come on! Get it over with! I’m ready Freakshow, do I have to spell it out!” Swag cried, his hips bucking against those fingers, drawing them deeper and deeper still. 

“My Princess wants something bigger?”

That earned him an eyeroll, “Don’t be fucking stupid…g-go!” 

One swallowed again and began to shift, lifting Swag into his lap. His fingers never stopped scissoring and thrusting. It was difficult for him, because he knew how much this was going to hurt. It wasn’t like they had anymore lube for his cock. He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, the sick and twisted ones coming forward.

“Quit whining Princess, we’re getting there.” He coddled Swag, shifting on the cement so his legs slipped into the water. “And no more bitching about ‘diseases’.” With that, he used his right arm to push them both into the water, and Swag released a hiss when the heat touched his skin. The temperature change was enough to make them both dizzy for a moment.

“M’not whining. F-fuck me…” 

Well, that sounded like a whine to him and Swag kept repeating, begging to be fucked against his ear. It made his skin goose bump even through the heat of the water. Swag’s voice was small and adorable, and he was perfect in every way. His pink lips fell open, voice cracking on his words. This is what One longed for. Ignoring Swag’s pleas, he thrust his fingers in further, adding a third to the mix. Using his right hand, he gripped the back of Swag’s hair, fingers winding through the ebony locks. He pulled Swag’s head forward before the boy could protest. “Tell me to fuck you…”

“I have been telling you! Fucker!”

A devilish smirk, “Tell me how bad you want me…”

“Hnnnn…Freakshow you’re such an a-ahhh!” 

One began to separate his three fingers inside, stretching Swag completely. He could tell the lube wasn’t serving its purpose anymore, most fading away the moment they hit the water. Swag’s milky thighs shook violently against his hips, a whimper leaving his small frame. The grip on Swag’s hair loosened, and fingers drifted through it, petting him like he would a cat. Rich boy wasn’t going to get what he wanted until he told him. One wanted to hear him. For once in his life he wanted proof that he actually deserved this boy, and that he was needed, just as much as he needed Swag.

Swag chewed on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. “F-fuck! Just…fuck me! I want your dick inside of me okay?” Swag keened and writhed, nails scratching at the back of One’s neck. His pride had vanished, that is if he had any in the first place. Him and One both knew he was going to do it, even before One told him to beg. 

“P-please!? G-god…Please!” 

One hummed, “Good boy.” 

That was all he wanted to hear from Swag, besides his soon-to-be desperate moans and cries. All three fingers were pulled from Swag’s entrance, and the digits immediately wrapped around his own straining erection. Stroking just a few times, he brought the head to Swag’s stretched hole, aligning himself. Swag shivered above him, and he longed to be filled again. It seemed there was nothing worse than that feeling leaving you. He braced himself, chin lying on One’s shoulder and he held onto him tightly. It wasn’t five seconds later when One snapped his hips forward, the murky water rippling around them as he eased himself inside. 

Swag gasped when he was breeched and small whimpers and cries soon followed. As difficult as it was, One stayed stationary inside of Swag, allowing him to adjust. Soothing kisses were placed just underneath the boy’s ear, trailing down his jaw and neck. He was trembling and practically sobbing, but still managed to shift his hips, lifting up just an inch or two, only to slam back down. Swag never ceased to amaze him. One wasn’t in any way, shape, or form, small. And he had just entered with little to no lubrication. Now Swag was trying to move not ten seconds after he’d entered? He was psycho, out of his mind. Above all, he was fucking magnificent.  


One’s mind snapped back to reality, “J-Jesus! Wait!” He yelled.

“F-fucking make me.” Swag recoiled, leaning back so he could stare into yellow eyes. His own blue eyes were hidden by the shades, but One saw wetness against his cheeks. This was what he hated, when Swag was too stubborn to listen to him. 

“I told you it would hurt.”

“-I told you so- doesn’t change the fact that you’re fucking me.” A smile spread across Swag’s face, even through the obvious pain he was in. “Come on Freakshow…get freaky.”

“Was that necessary? That was painful.” 

Swag only giggled, his smile spreading like a Cheshire cat. “Not as painful as your dick, now go!” 

Again, he used One’s shoulders as leverage and lifted himself, beginning a slow, shallow rhythm. Every time Swag sunk down, his mouth opened wide and a pleasurable cry echoed across the pool area. One would never understand Swag’s need to be so fucking loud, but as of right now he didn’t exactly care. Because he was buried inside of him, cock hugged so tightly it nearly made him want to die. It was a stunning site, watching Swag fuck himself on his cock, riding him like the little professional he was. Again, how did he manage to attract such a gorgeous boy? An annoying, insufferable, obnoxious, beautiful boy? 

“F-fuck! P-princess. Fucking move faster!” He couldn’t believe those words left his own pale lips.

Swag smiled through breathy moans, “Y-you have hips too…” He was cut off as a rather loud sob escaped him. “…u-use them!”

One was happy to oblige, and it was just the permission he needed. His calloused hands came up to Swag’s hips, digging into the soft flesh. An equally as rough smile drifted across his face, his lips quivering. Grounding his feet against the cement One began to buck upwards, meeting Swag’s hips dead on. Their pace was astonishing, and the heat from the hot tub didn’t help the way his coil tightened.

Grinding against him, One circled his hips like he knew the younger enjoyed. Crying out, Swag came down hard, and the timing was perfect. A scream ripped itself from his throat, and he fell forward, wrapping his arms around One’s neck. 

“Found it…” One teased. 

Swag’s entire body shook against him, and he used his knowledge to slam upwards into that bundle of nerves again and again. He noticed that those milky thighs were no longer moving as quickly against him. Swag had been turned completely into jello. There was no rational thought anymore, just whimpers, moans and silent pleas. His pale skin was going to have bruises where One had a grip on him, but he figured Swag wouldn’t mind in the long run. It wasn’t like someone would see those, hicky’s are far more dangerous. 

“A-ahhh!” 

God he was close. He could feel Swag clenching around him already, and the relentless assault on his prostate was sure to make him pop any moment now. One smiled to himself, wanting the satisfaction of making the Princess come without touching his dick. Another sick turn-on? Maybe. It really wouldn’t be much longer. One’s thrusts became more erratic as it slowly came down to the end. The heat in his abdomen was threatening to crash any moment, and he was just thinking about how attractive Swag was when he heard it. Well, more like felt it. 

Blue eyes shot open, head thrown back with a loud mewl that almost sounded like a sob. Swag’s smooth, flushed skin trembled violently as he came, his entrance clenching around One’s erection violently. One could feel Swag’s nails dig into the skin of his back, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel the pain of it until later. His endorphins were too high, and the instant Swag clenched he felt his sanity topple over like spilt milk. One screamed just as loud as Swag, possibly louder. Teeth dug into the perfection that was Swag’s collarbone, drawing blood. As his vision white-washed, that was the only thing that seemed worthy of latching onto. Harming Swag was never in his agenda, but in the heat of the moment, he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. The beautiful thing about it was that Swag was his. His skin was marked and no one else could have him. Ever.

As they both came down from their high, One could see the white semen floating off like small clouds in the water, disappearing near the jets. Eyelashes heavy, he released Swag’s neck, tongue lapping at the blood there. 

“Jesus…I’m sorry….”

Swag said nothing; he only loosened his grip around One’s neck, staring at him with satisfied eyes. Reaching forward, he ran a thumb against the outside of Swag’s glasses and wiped away the fog. Those pink lips began to tremble, and a small smile grazed them. 

“I’m fine Freakshow.” Swag laughed and looked down toward the water, watching the white blend with the murk. “God that’s disgusting…”

“It’s yours, so shut up and stop whining.” 

Rolling his eyes, swag used the fact that they were still connected against him. Lifting himself again, he slammed back down, causing a pained groan to escape One’s lips.

“F-fuck…over-sensitivity…stop it.” 

“Then quit calling me whiny. It pisses me off, I’m not a girl.” 

One only smiled, hands releasing Swag’s hips so he could place them gently to his back, pulling his princess into a hug. He wasn’t one for cuddling and he never thought that he would want to. Actually, he was excited to share a bed with Swag tonight in the hotel. These moments were as meaningful as any, but for some reason the idea of Swag tossed halfway across him seemed like a nice thing to wake up to. 

“I really hate you for making me do this in here. This water is going to get me a disease.”

One was pulled again from his thoughts, “Mmm? Oh…the gross hotel water. I gotcha.” One shook his head and began to stroke Swag’s hair. “You know what’s really funny?”

“What is?” Swag answered with his voice just above a whisper. He was just as satiated as he sounded. 

One snickered, “I actually booked the room with the whirlpool tub.” 

Blue eyes widened before it registered. Swag had never screamed so loud in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> First Swoncest fic! Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://www.houseofmanyways.tumblr.com)~


End file.
